Chasing Pavements
by emquin
Summary: Based off of the spoilers for Season 6 surrounding Kurt/Blaine and the return of David Karofsky... Kurt tries to figure out what he wants after he finds out that Blaine has moved on after their break up, and through some flashbacks and some time spent with new friends Kurt begins to figure out what he should do. Kurtbastian. Past-Klaine. Season 6 Spoilers.
1. Past

**Author's note: **

I think this story needs a bit of explaining simply because I feel a little weird about it. I am primarily a Klaine shipper and I write Klaine primarily as well. However, as many of you who have heard about the spoilers for this couple for season 6 of glee know things are not looking great for the boys. I would even wager to say that the decisions made concerning Klaine have devalued their relationship and what it means.

When I began working on this fic I always intended it to be Klaine. However, things got out of hand and the more I wrote the less I liked the idea of Kurt getting back together with Blaine...but because of my love for one Sebastian Smythe, he was already in the story, and it just worked.

This fic will be told in three parts the ultimately focus on Kurt's life. This is primarily about Kurt which is why we don't actually get to see what is going on with Blaine in this fic. In a way we don't really get a lot of insight on Sebastian aside from when it concerns Kurt.

I am still working on part three of the story, but parts one and two are finished and I will have this fic posted this week.

Lastly, I chose the title because it's one of the songs I listened to while writing this and couldn't come up with anything else. I think it's fitting.

Enjoy. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part One:<strong>_** Past**_

Watching them together was worse than any disappointment that Kurt had ever felt in his life. It was worse, possibly than even when the days that followed Blaine telling him he'd cheated on him. It was all his fault.

"_What do you mean you don't want to get married?"_

_The wedding magazines were spread across the coffee table along with Kurt's wedding idea scrapbook. _

_Kurt looked away. "Blaine, sweetheart, we're so young and there is so much we haven't experienced yet."_

_Blaine who had been standing right in front of the table had his hands on his hips. "Kurt," he whispered, "what does that even, you don't want to marry me? I love you. I love you so much…you can't…"_

_It pained him to see Blaine looking so distraught, but things had just been getting to Kurt. Blaine constantly talking about their wedding and trying to get Kurt to start agreeing to things for the event that Kurt had never thought would happen so soon. Everyone that asked him about the engagement had always gotten the same answer from Kurt, "it's going to be a long engagement. We're planning on finishing school first we may wait even longer." He had thought that Blaine agreed, but clearly that had changed. _

"_We're okay now," Blaine said, "after months of getting used to being here in New York together we've figured it out." _

_Kurt stared at him. He was close to tears, Kurt could see how wet his eyes were. _

"_Yes," Kurt said gently, "but it doesn't mean we have to rush into a wedding."_

"_We're not rushing," Blaine hastened to say and he rubbed his hands together, "planning our dream wedding should not feel like we are rushing. We are engaged Kurt. You said yes when I asked you to marry me and this is what we want. Isn't it? Isn't it?"_

_Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't know how this conversation was supposed to go. When he'd talked to Rachel about it on the phone she'd pushed him to talk to Blaine._

"_You don't do you?" Blaine asked and he shook his head, "of course you don't because I'm not what you want. Not when everyone at NYADA wants you, or when you are so more concerned with everything else but our wedding." _

"_Because we're not supposed to be planning it yet," Kurt said softly. _

_Blaine closed his eyes tightly. "Nothing came out of working with June, Kurt, and I'm doing better in school now. I have – we have the time to work on this unless you don't want to. My dream is you. It's getting married to you and if you don't want that tell me now because then that means we don't want the same thing."_

_Kurt felt his heart crumble. It had been hard to realize how much he just didn't want to be married, at least not yet, and harder still to realize that he couldn't just let Blaine keep trying to plan their wedding and move their plans along when he wasn't ready for it yet. He wanted to be able to keep doing what he was doing – school, try outs for off-Broadway shows, his band, and still going into the offices of to work with Isabelle. Planning a wedding the way he wanted would take too much time that he just didn't have. _

"_I want it someday," Kurt said, "but not now. Not six months from now either. Blaine, we were broken up and then we were engaged. I just – we're so young."_

_Blaine was definitely crying. "Then why did you say yes?" _

"_As if I could say no? With everyone there, with that amazing romantic proposal."_

_Blaine had crossed his arms on his chest. "I'll move out, then," he said, "clearly this wasn't going as well as I thought and I think we just – we need a break."_

A break had become a break up before long. Blaine had moved into Artie's dorm for a while until he found his own place and then suddenly he was failing out of school and there was nothing Kurt could do to help him because Blaine had just pushed him away and suddenly he was gone. Back to Ohio and to his parents and all Kurt could do was blame himself because he hadn't handled it the way he should have.

"_You did what you could," Elliott told him a few days after Blaine left New York City, "he was trying to move on and failing and I don't think taking the number of classes he was taking did him any help."_

_Kurt nodded. "I just wish he hadn't taken what I said as a break up. I just wanted things to slow down a little."_

_Elliott threw an arm around Kurt. "Listen, we'll just hang out today and pig out. If things are meant to be they'll work out. I know I said that the two of you were solid and that I was amazed by what you had, but if he can't handle a conversation about postponing the planning of your wedding then maybe you're not meant to be."_

Kurt had listened to Elliott. He let his friend comfort him and he'd thrown himself into school and the band and everything that kept him from thinking about Blaine, Blaine who he still loved and who he still yearned for at night.

That's how Dani and Elliott managed to take Kurt out one night after his shift at The Spotlight was over.

"_You've been spending your days watching old tv-shows on Netflix and eating pints of ice cream," Dani said, "look, I didn't even react like this when I heard that Santana was back with her ex-girlfriend and didn't bother to break up with me. We're going out if not for you than for me because I need to get laid."_

"_Me too," Elliott said, "preferably with someone that doesn't have boobs."_

_They went to Callbacks first but when that got tiring because it reminded Kurt of Blaine too much, Elliott took them to a gay club. The music thrummed around them, and Elliott pulled Kurt straight into the dance floor. _

_This was the night they ran into Sebastian Smythe. _

"_You, babe, are looking scrumptious," he said into Kurt's ear, pressing himself against his back. _

_Kurt giggled and let himself fall back against him. He told himself that it was time he had some fun. Elliott who had been dancing with him, winked and pulled away, going further into the fray of dancing bodies. His hands fell to Kurt's hips, and twisted him around. When Kurt came face to face with him, he stopped dead. _

"_Sebastian," he said. _

"_Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said and he smiled, "well isn't this interesting. What would Blaine think."_

_Kurt pulled away from him. "I wouldn't know," he muttered and headed towards the bar. _

_Sebastian followed. "Wait up," he said, "what did that mean, Hummel? Where is Blaine? I mean, after that proposal I had to be witness to I would have thought the two of you would be married by now on the way to adopting twins or something."_

_Kurt laughed. "You pegged Blaine perfectly," he said, "I think that's exactly what he wanted."_

"_And you didn't," Sebastian said with surprise clear in his voice. _

_Kurt leaned against the bar, catching attention of the bartender. "Long Island Iced Tea," he said and then looked at Sebastian, "want anything?" _

_Sebastian shook his head. _

"_So, you didn't want to marry him," Sebastian prompted. _

_Kurt didn't know why Sebastian was so interested. Perhaps it was that he thought he had a chance with Blaine if Kurt was out of the picture. It made Kurt sick to think about it. _

"_Why do you want to know?"_

_He grabbed his drink and paid the bartender, turning back to Sebastian who was staring at him._

"_I just thought you two were in love, so serious that nothing could come between you. Although, I did hear about Blaine's indiscretion but I figured you were past that."_

_Kurt sighed and he sipped at his drink. "We were," he said and left it at that._

_Instead he kept drinking, figuring that Sebastian who hadn't expected to run into in New York would at some point leave, but instead he stood next to Kurt in silence. This was how Elliott and Dani found them. _

"_You've made some better friends," Sebastian said and Kurt could see him eying up Elliott. _

"_Right," Kurt said, "Elliott, Dani, this is Sebastian."_

After that he ran into Sebastian everywhere. He ran into him at the café where he stopped for biscotti and coffee on his way to the offices, and then on the subway a couple of times, and sometimes even in Central Park. But the place he almost always ran into Sebastian at, was at the multiple gay bars and clubs that Elliott dragged him to claiming that he needed to get out more.

Kurt still thought about Blaine constantly. He didn't tell Elliott, Dani, or even Rachel when he managed to get her on the phone about how he checked Blaine's facebook page at least twice a day or how he sometimes even called Sam to ask how Blaine was.

Then, Rachel called him one afternoon as he was settling down for a night of tv.

"_They didn't like it," she said into the phone, "the show's not happening. No one liked it."_

_She was crying into the phone and Kurt could barely understand what she was saying, but he got the gist. The tv-show she had dropped everything for was not going to air. _

"_Oh, Rachel, it's going to be alright. It'll work out."_

"_No it won't," she said, "I've been so stupid."_

_He heard her start to sob and he knew that it was going to be a long night. She may have been at the other side of the country but he would always be the one that comforted her. _

"_Rachel, you were amazing on Broadway, and I bet you blew everyone away with the show. Things sometimes. Sometimes they don't work out. They're just not meant to be. Maybe this just means you'll find something even better. Have you talked to your agent?"_

_She sniffled. "No," she said, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."_

_Kurt wanted to tell her to return to New York, to come back to be his roommate because he missed the days when it had been just the two of them taking on New York just as they'd always dreamed. Her dreams had changed, though, and Kurt hadn't gotten to really voice his opinion about it but he'd known that she was making a mistake when she decided to drop the role of Fanny in "Funny Girl" to chase a role on a tv-show of all things. _

"_You cry and then you move on," he said, "and decide what you want. Do you want to stay in L.A. and try out for a few other roles? Or do you want to go home to Lima for a bit? Maybe come back to New York?" _

_He heard her moving. "Maybe Ohio," she said, "I don't know – this was supposed to work out. I was going to be a big star."_

"_You will be," Kurt said. _

_Her crying seemed to have calmed down. "How are you?" she asked, "I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"_I'm okay. I've been thinking I may be ready to date soon."_

"_Oh, really," She said. _

_Kurt had been thinking about it for a while. Dani had been trying to nudge him in the direction for a while, though mostly she'd been trying to push him towards Sebastian who she'd liked immediately. Kurt liked to think that it was because Sebastian and Santana were so alike. _

"_I mean, I'm not over him, but he hasn't tried to contact me and I don't even know what he's doing now. I just – I need to get over him and move on."_

_Rachel had been upset the moment she heard about their break up and she hated that Kurt had just let Blaine walk out of his life and not helped him when his life was falling apart. Kurt hated himself a little bit too for not trying harder. Not getting married immediately should not have lead to a break up. He had handled it all wrong, but short of flying to Ohio and seeking Blaine out, Kurt didn't know what he was supposed to do. _

"_You haven't talked to him?" _

"_No," Kurt said. _

"_What if you tried? I'm sure Blaine would want to. You have a break soon, right, maybe you could go visit your dad and see Blaine." _

_He'd thought about it, but with Blaine in Ohio even if they did get back together it would be a long distance relationship again and they'd been through that before and it just hadn't worked. _

"_I'm going to try dating first," Kurt said, "you know even when we were broken up before I always just knew that we'd get back together and now I just, I don't know and it kills me."_

That's how he wound up speed dating. Sebastian came with him because Elliott had to bail. The memories of that night were still a confusing jumble.

_Kurt was seated at one of the ten tables that were set up and somehow Sebastian ended up among the ten that would move from one table to the next. It was odd to think about Sebastian wanting to actually date, but Kurt figured that at some point everyone had to start thinking in more serious terms. He just hadn't expected Sebastian to be one of those people. _

_The first man at his table was in his thirties. He had big broad shoulders and was just taller than Kurt. _

"_Hi," Kurt said, "I'm Kurt Hummel. What's your name?" _

"_Justin Cleary," he said and smiled, "I guess um, do you like sports?" _

_Kurt shook his head and knew at once that this man would never be the one for him. "Not really, but I take it you do."_

"_Yeah," he said and then, "what are you into?" _

"_Musicals," Kurt said, "Broadway."_

"_Oh." _

_They were both happy when the buzzer that moved them along sounded. _

_The next man was dressed all in black. "I've just been through a break up," he said, "boyfriend of two years. Caught him cheating on me with a girl. Never date a bi guy."_

"_Oh," Kurt said and wondered why the man was there at all. _

_The third was nicer. He shook hands with Kurt and when Kurt mentioned that he went to NYADA the boy smiled. _

"_That is awesome," he said, "I would have loved attending a drama school like that, but I've no talent to speak of and frankly stages scare me. Are you any good?" _

_They had a good conversation about Broadway shows and he wrote down his number for Kurt before the buzzer went off. Kurt knew, though, that he probably wouldn't call him. _

_The fourth almost bored Kurt to tears. _

_The fifth had a cold and kept sneezing while trying to talk to Kurt about birds. _

_The sixth was handsome and put together but that was as much as Kurt liked about him. He was pretentious and kept making references to his money all while telling Kurt about how his mother had been pleased when it turned out that he was gay. _

_Kurt couldn't even remember number seven, and number eight grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and wouldn't let go of it until the buzzer went off. _

_The ninth was Sebastian. _

"_Oh, thank god," Sebastian breathed, "this was the worst idea ever. Have yours been bad? Mine were bad. One of them smelled like vinegar. Vinegar, Kurt."_

_For the first time that night, Kurt laughed. "So it's not just me," he said. _

_They both laughed. _

"_I mean, at least it makes for a good story, though," Kurt said, "Dani and Elliott will love this."_

_Sebastian nodded. "Can you believe that, though," Sebastian said, "that the only guy I can actually stand here is you. And let me tell you the one on table four, I think I blew him once at a club which might explain why he was trying to play footsie with me." _

_Kurt was sad when the buzzer went off, but there was only one more guy to go and then it would be over. _

"_I guess you hit it off with him," the man said, "I'm Charlie."_

"_Hello, Charlie," Kurt said, "I'm Kurt." _

"_So," Charlie said, "what do you do?" _

_Kurt couldn't help but look over to Sebastian who was rolling his eyes at the man across from him. _

"_He really did make an impact on you, didn't he? You know, I don't think he was really interested in anyone else either."_

"_We're friends," Kurt said. _

_Charlie hummed. "Well, friendships make the perfect bases for relationships."_

"_Yeah, they do," Kurt said but he was thinking about Blaine and not Sebastian because that was exactly what they had been first. He really did miss his best friend. _

_When they left the place, Sebastian began recounting his night. "They just kept getting worse," _

_Kurt nodded. _

"_Are you okay?" Sebastian asked and came to a stop._

_Kurt wasn't sure. He'd been acting like everything was okay for months. He had left Blaine alone and tried to just keep living his life even after Blaine went and flunked and had to move back to Ohio. Then, he'd just let Elliott and Dani take him out. He couldn't deny that he'd had fun, but Blaine had always been there in his mind. _

"_Is this about Blaine?" _

"_Yes," Kurt muttered, "I still love him, Sebastian."_

_He nodded. "Of course you do. This whole moving on thing, it isn't easy. You were engaged, you can't just move on from that."_

"_I want to," Kurt admitted, "I want to so badly because I know…I know that if I don't that I'll just keep loving him and that I'll run back to Ohio and we'll just fall into this again and I don't know if it'll work. I don't know that we can do this."_

_Sebastian still hadn't gotten the full story out of Kurt, so he pulled him away from the middle of the sidewalk. _

"_What happened?" he asked. _

"_I need a drink."_

_Kurt let Sebastian take him into the nearest bar, an Irish Pub that was moderately busy. He ordered them beers and took Kurt to one of the booths. _

"_Alright, talk," Sebastian said. _

_Kurt told him everything. How he'd been feeling trapped and like he wasn't ready for everything Blaine wanted. He told him about the break that turned into a break up and how for a while Kurt had convinced himself that it was what he wanted, but that loneliness had settled in. _

"_I live alone," he told Sebastian, "in Bushwick. Sometimes I get so scared when I hear a noise outside. I've watched drug deals go down just a street away."_

_He drank his beer as he talked and then took another one, downing that too until he was done with four beers at which point Sebastian stopped him. _

"_Did you eat anything?"_

_Kurt who was already drunk shook his head. "Also," he said, "you confuse me."_

_It was the first time he was saying it out loud._

"_I confuse you?" _

"_Yup," Kurt said and giggled, "shouldn't you be trying to get into Blaine's pants?"_

_Sebastian shook his head and muttered, "I think I like the tighter pants you wear."_

"_My pants are awesome."_

_Sebastian laughed and got up. He covered their bill, and he pulled Kurt to his feet. Kurt leaned against him smelling of beer and some cologne that was surprisingly musky. _

"_Come on," he said, "I think you need to go home." _

"_Come with me, Bas," Kurt said, "cuddle me. Please…please cuddle with me."_

_Kurt stopped right outside the bar and looked up at Sebastian. _

"_Yes?" Sebastian asked. _

"_Your eyes. They're green. Pretty. Pretty eyes."_

_Then, he leaned towards Sebastian and kissed him. _

Kurt remembered only faintly how it had felt to kiss Sebastian. He did remember that Sebastian had stopped the kiss and then gotten into a cab with Kurt and taken Kurt up to the loft and put him into bed and then told him that he would stay out on the couch. When Kurt woke up the next morning Sebastian had even made Kurt breakfast.

It was that morning after Sebastian left that Kurt hung over and ready to just collapse in bed heard from Rachel again.

"_It's been a week," Rachel said, "but I'm back in Ohio and oh my god, Kurt, I ran into Blaine. He's student teaching at Dalton and helping out with The Warblers. It gave me the idea that maybe that's what I've needed to do all along. I've tried being a star. Broadway wasn't what I thought it would be and Hollywood is just…it isn't for me. So I was thinking that I could try and get the glee club going again at McKinley."_

_Kurt knew the moment that she mentioned it that it would be a bad idea. He was too stuck on the first part of her rant, though. Blaine was still in Ohio. He was working with the Warblers. _

"_Rachel, you've never been even remotely interested in teaching. What happened now?"_

_There had to be something more to Rachel thinking that she could just live the life of someone that didn't yearn to be on a stage 24/7. _

"_I went on a couple of auditions," Rachel said, "didn't get any of them. I tried out for a few plays and musicals and any bit part but my agent couldn't even get me good auditions and then she told me that since I broke my contract with Funny Girl they don't think I'm serious enough. I even called Carmen. She doesn't want to give me a second chance. I think I blew it."_

_Then, she was crying. _

_Kurt let her cry. He tried to talk, but he knew she would be too upset to actually listen to him. _

"_I just feel like everything is falling apart," Rachel said, "and then I came home yesterday and my dads are getting a divorce. They didn't even tell me." _

_Kurt remembered Leroy and Hiram from the few times he'd visited Rachel's house as well as the fiasco with Rachel and Finn wanting to get married. They had always seemed so put together. Kurt had admired their relationship and had even hoped that he and Blaine would be like them in the future. But if Hiram and Leroy couldn't make it then why would Kurt have expected he and Blaine to make it if they did get married. _

"_I just – I wish you were here. I miss you so much, Kurt."_

_He missed Rachel too. It hadn't been until she was gone for a while that Kurt started to miss her. Actually, he missed everyone that had left him in New York on his own. Mercedes was still touring and she'd taken Santana and Brittany with her. Artie was always so busy in film school that Kurt barely got to see him now that their Monday potluck days were over. Kurt even missed Sam and his modeling but even Sam had gone back to Lima ready to figure out what might come next for him. Mostly though, and he didn't really want to admit it, he missed Blaine. _

"_I'll come visit," he said, "I promised I'd come to see my dad soon and I haven't seen you in months." _

_He didn't add that he might go to see Blaine too. _

"_Yes, you should come. Please, Kurt. I need you."_

It was Rachel's fault. She was the reason he'd returned to Lima. Somehow she'd even given him hope in their next few phone conversations that if he did go see Blaine that things would go well. So, he planned to leave for a week. Isabelle and Gunther were both alright with him missing work and it was lucky that NYADA had a break coming up. The moment the break was upon him, he was packing and getting on a plane.

Rachel hadn't known, or if she did, she hadn't thought to warn him about Blaine's new boyfriend.

Kurt watched them and his heart shattered, disappointment and anger at himself rising in his body. He felt like his entire world had changed and somehow he was finding out late after everyone else.

Blaine was dating Dave Karofsky. Kurt thought that he was going to be sick. He should have never listened to Rachel.

"_Invite him to Scandals," Rachel said when Kurt was considering just not calling Blaine at all. _

"_Why Scandals?" Kurt asked, remembering vividly the last time he'd been at the only gay bar in Lima. _

_He had been trying to keep Sebastian from his boyfriend the entire night and watching Blaine just keep drinking anything that the Warbler gave him. It hadn't been a good night. Thinking about Scandals did make him think about Sebastian. _

_After the night they went speed dating, he'd made himself scarce. Telling Kurt he was busy when he and Elliott asked him to hang out with them, and somehow not showing up like he usually did to the coffee shop. He hadn't even been at the gay club Elliott and Dani and Dani's new girlfriend went to a few nights before Kurt left for Lima. _

"_Well," Rachel said, "you don't want to invite him to the Lima Bean. That place was like date central for you too. Either of your houses is a bad idea. The only other place is Breadstix and that is way too date-y."_

_Kurt could admit that she a point, but he was still reluctant to call Blaine. He didn't even know if Blaine would answer if he did call. So, instead Kurt decided to send him a text. He worded it as carefully as he could and then sent it to Elliott and Rachel to make sure that it wasn't too pushy. _

_The text read: "I happen to be in Lima for the week and I was hoping I could see you, we're still friends after all right? Anyway, I'll be at Scandals on Thursday night, you could come join me for a drink."_

_Elliott and Rachel approved it, so he sent it. Blaine didn't reply for a few hours. _

_Then, "I'll see you there. –B"_

_When Kurt stepped into Scandals, using the fake ID that Elliott had procured him which was much better than the one Sebastian had given him back in high school, he didn't expect to see Blaine sitting at one of the tables with David Karofsky next to him.  
><em>

_He reasoned that David was probably still a regular at Scandals. Maybe he was just saying hello. Even as he approached, Kurt had a feeling that he was wrong. _

They didn't act like a couple except for how Kurt was sure that David was holding Blaine's hand under the table and that they were so involved in telling Kurt how they had gotten together that neither noticed his discomfort.

"It happened here," Blaine said, "and I really wasn't ready for anything but David was just such a good friend to me and…well, here we are."

Kurt nodded. "I'll….I'm going to be right back. Bathrooom."

He didn't wait for a response before he was out of his seat and walking through a crowd of older men with a beeline to the bathroom. He had never been to Scandal's bathroom but the one thing that kept going through his mind was wandering how many hook ups Sebastian must have had in those stalls.

Kurt fished out his phone as he opened the door to the men's. He went through his contacts twice before he settled on Sebastian.

Sebastian answered on the first ring.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many times did you hook up with someone in the bathrooms at Scandals?"

Sebastian laughed. "Why? Are you planning on beating my record?"

"Just tell me, how many, Sebastian?"

Kurt moved towards the sinks and the mirror that was just over them. It was greasy and cracked in places with stains that Kurt didn't want to think about.

"None actually. Have you seen that place? I usually took my conquests home."

"Oh," Kurt said.

It had been nice, in a weird way, to think about Sebastian and the shenanigans he must have gotten into while in Ohio. A distraction from what was really bothering him. Blaine had moved on. He had moved on with the guy that had made more than half of his high school years hell.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at the mirror. He was crying.

"No," Kurt breathed, "I'm not. I'm…oh, Sebastian, I made an awful mistake."

"In a bathroom stall at Scandals?"

Kurt let out a laugh, but it was more sob than laugh. "No, idiot. I thought I could get Blaine back. Damn it, I'm such an idiot. I actually though I'll go and meet him and we'll just fall into it again because he's Blaine and I'm Kurt and it's not like Lima is full of gay guys."

"So you are at Scandals?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt let out a noise of frustration. "Yes! This place just has all kinds of bad memories for me now. You and your meerkat ways trying to steal my boyfriend and now knowing that Blaine and Karofsky met here a few months ago and hit it off and have been together ever since. And tonight, of course tonight, because it wasn't a nightmare already. And how pathetic am I, the first person I think to call is you."

"Me?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Kurt said, "goodbye Sebastian."

He hung up before Sebastian could say anything and then he began to clean himself up, getting rid of the snot clogging up his nose and trying to make his eyes look less puffy and red. Then, before he left the bathroom he texted Rachel.

"If you knew about Blaine and Karofsky and didn't tell me you are dead. Dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading, the next part will be up soon.


	2. Present

**Author's note: **

The response to this fic has been kind of amazing. So thank you for that.

One thing I wanted to address was timing. So, I'm going off the idea that season 5 ended around the beginning of April just so that Kurt and Blaine could have their break up a few weeks after that and then Blaine could fail school. When Kurt goes to see Rachel in the last chapter it is sometime in October during a fall break...some schools do fall break usually for a couple of days but I extended it to a week.

This chapter picks up at the end of Kurt's visit and as the title implies will not have flashbacks...enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part Two:<strong>_** Present**_

"I was hoping you would stay," Rachel said as she drove Kurt to the airport.

"And I was hoping that Blaine hadn't moved on so fast. They're living together, Rachel, and I have a life in New York."

He almost expected Rachel to start crying which is exactly what she'd been doing almost any time that Kurt mentioned New York or NYADA or anything to do with Broadway. She didn't this time.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she settled on instead, "I just wish it could be like before. I think I'll like being like Mr. Shue and sharing my wisdom with those kids. My agent told me if I give it some time I could try Broadway again. She suggested I stay in L.A. But it's so hard, Kurt, and I've always known my face wasn't made for that. I'm not the classic beauty all those producers are looking for."

He had heard her tell him all of this before, so he just nodded. "I know, I know. But like you said, this may be good for you. And you can be here for your dads."

"And I can tell you all the gossip about Blaine and David."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. No gossip. I saw enough of them."

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel said and her voice sounded disappointed. He knew exactly what she was going to say and Kurt didn't want to hear it.

"Kurt, David is just a rebound. I don't think even Blaine believes he's in love with him. I saw the way he was looking at you."

Kurt had seen Blaine and David a couple of times while in Lima after meeting them at Scandals. They had met once at The Lima Bean and then another time when Kurt went to get sheet music for Rachel who was on her way to convincing Principal Sue Sylvester that the glee club was necessary.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kurt said, "but yes, if they get engaged or something major like that happens let me know."

She nodded. They were quiet while Kurt got his bags out of her car, but their hug lasted a few minutes and Kurt told her they would talk all the time.

"It feels like when I left for college," Rachel said, "and I was wishing desperately that you were coming with me."

The flight had felt like it lasted hours, but eventually Kurt was getting into a cab and on his way back to Bushwick. Even though he had a lot to do in preparation for returning to school for the last few weeks before the semester finished, he called Elliott and then Dani. Then, before he thought better of it, Sebastian and begged them to go out with him that night.

They went to one of their usual haunts, a gay club that usually had the best music and eye candy. Kurt let Elliott take him out to the dance floor and didn't say anything when Sebastian, instead of walking off to find himself someone for the night, joined them.

Despite having called him to come out with them, Kurt hadn't actually talked to Sebastian about the talk they'd had over the phone the night Kurt went out to Scandals with Blaine and David. The night still bothered him and he hadn't realized just how much he wasn't over Blaine.

"Have a good time in Ohio?" Sebastian asked, talking directly into his ear as he pressed himself against Kurt's back reminiscent of the night they had first run into each other.

"Why would I?" Kurt said back, "it's Ohio."

A guy wearing a sequined top dragged Elliott away and Elliott who had glitter all over his hair just grinned and turned his face to wink at Kurt.

"You went to Scandals," Sebastian said and then licked Kurt's neck.

Kurt shuddered and twisted himself so he was facing Sebastian whose eyes had gone dark and who licked his lips.

"I did," Kurt said softly.

"And you saw Blaine," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "Can we not talk about that? Instead, how about you get me a drink."

Sebastian looked for a moment like he was going to press, but instead he nodded, but instead of just heading to the bar, he took Kurt's hand and brought him with him through the crowd of moving bodies. At the bar they spied Dani who's new girlfriend had become permanently attached to her lips.

"I still love him," Kurt said absentmindedly, "I was actually…it's stupid, but I think I was more upset that it was David Karofsky. Well, I wouldn't have wanted him dating you, but—"

"He bullied you," Sebastian said, "he was an in-the-closet asshole who made your life miserable of course he is the last person you want Blaine to fall for."

Kurt nodded and Sebastian handed him a beer. It was a brand that Kurt had never heard of but when he took his first sip he found he actually liked it.

"Rachel just kept telling me that maybe he was trying to move on and that Karofsky was just there, but I don't think she gets it. The thought – the thought that he's seen my Blaine…well, Blaine, that he's seen him like I have."

"Naked?" Sebastian asked.

"That and that they've had sex," Kurt said, "it's – I can't bear it."

Sebastian nudged his shoulder. "It's just sex. Two bodies, it's physical."

"It was never just physical," Kurt said, "not between me and Blaine and that scares me more. If – what if feelings are attached – that Blaine actually loves him has shown him the parts of him I've been privy to and been the only one privy to…"

Kurt gulped more of his beer down and he looked out towards the dance floor.

"Blaine's had sex with someone other than you and David," Sebastian pointed out.

It was strange having a conversation about this with Sebastian Smythe of all people, but somehow Kurt knew that Sebastian was the only one that wouldn't judge him which was yet another strange thought to have. After all these days Elliott was his best friend, and he was closer to Dani than Rachel when it came down to it even if he did miss Rachel constantly.

"Yes," Kurt said, "but he didn't have a relationship with Eli. It was one night and he regretted it immediately. That was physical. He and David are living together and apparently doing great at it which is more than could be said about me and Blaine when we did it."

He hadn't told Rachel but from the moment he heard that Blaine had moved in with David and that things were going well for them he'd thought about the weeks and weeks that he and Blaine had tried to make things work between them after the initial excitement of finally living in the same city again wore off.

Kurt finished off his beer and dropped the empty bottle on the bar behind him. When he turned back Sebastian had moved closer and their arms were pressed together.

"Sebastian…"

He turned his face towards Kurt, "Yes, Kurt?"

"I kissed you," Kurt whispered, "remember, after the speed dating."

"Yeah," Sebastian breathed and Kurt barely heard him over the music.

"That happened," Kurt said and he was suddenly thinking that he had drank the beer too fast.

Sebastian chuckled. "It did," he said and his lips were quirked up.

The smirk that had once been as infuriating as anything else that Sebastian did or said was suddenly attractive, endearing. The thin lips that Kurt could remember against his own had some sort of magnetic pull that was directed to his own lips and he moved his face closer.

"No," Sebastian said and his breath touched Kurt's face.

"No?"

"You're drunk and sad and jealous of Blaine. So, no."

When had Sebastian become a good guy and when did he care about what emotional issues the guys he kissed were having?

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian just smiled at him and then he set down his own beer on the bar and grabbed both of Kurt's hands and took him out to dance floor again.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kurt got his first news about David and Blaine from Rachel.<p>

"I guess Karofsky is really serious about it. I ran into him the other day and he couldn't stop talking about Blaine."

Kurt who had been hoping that Rachel wouldn't bring up Blaine just sighed. He looked over to his couch where Sebastian and Dani were seated with a paused movie in front of them.

"Kurt, are you coming?" Sebastian asked.

"In a minute," he said.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Do you have someone over, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. He hadn't talked about Sebastian with Rachel. He knew exactly what she would say, that he was probably still up to no good and that Kurt shouldn't trust him.

"Movie night with Dani," he replied, "but she can wait."

Rachel made a noise. "Oh," she said, "I can let you get back to that."

Kurt was torn. He knew it would be the perfect excuse to get rid of Rachel, but she was still essentially his best friend whom he didn't talk to often. He bit his lip and then sat down at the table.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I can talk to you."

"Oh good," Rachel said, "so, Santana and Brittany are coming home for a bit. I was going to mention it but I keep forgetting. I was hoping that maybe you could home too and we could have a bit of a reunion."

Sometimes Kurt felt like Rachel forgot that there was a distance between New York and Ohio. Or perhaps she forgot that Kurt's life didn't revolve around hers and that he couldn't just drop everything to be by her side. NYADA was not the kind of school where you could miss too many classes before falling behind and failing. After all, that was how Blaine had done it.

"Rachel, you know I have class," he said, "and frankly I have a lot going on right now."

"Right," she said and he could tell she sounded hurt.

Rachel didn't tell him often, but Kurt knew she felt lonely. All of their friends were scattered around the country. Sam was in Ohio but he was busy working from what Rachel told him. Blaine was busy with Karofsky and through some misguided loyalty to Kurt, Rachel didn't feel too comfortable talking to him as they once had. Mr. Shuester was the enemy according to Rachel now that he'd started coaching Vocal Adrenaline, and Rachel ever the drama queen refused to talk to him because of it.

"I know you're lonely, Rachel, and I could be there if I could but you know how NYADA is and I have to pay rent on my own now and that's not easy on just The Diner and the salary I'm getting from . I've even been thinking about trying to get a roommate."

Rachel gasped. "No, but that's our place. Kurt, you can't."

Kurt had known she would take it that way which was why he'd held out for so long. That, and the fact that he didn't really fancy having some stranger living with him and possibly getting into his things.

"I can't end up homeless either," he pointed out, "I'm sorry, Rachel. Anything else going on? How are your dads?"

Rachel launched into a rant about the break up and Kurt tried to pay attention, but Sebastian had gotten up from the couch and he was walking around the loft looking at things and Kurt was certain that he would soon be heading into Kurt's curtained off room and that was supposed to be off limits.

He cut Rachel off, "listen, Rachel, I have to go. Dani's giving me the stink eye."

"Sure, sure," Rachel said, "I have things to do too."

He could tell she was lying and he felt bad about it, but there was nothing he could do. At least the prospect of Brittany and Santana going to Ohio kept him positive that Rachel wouldn't be too lonely soon.

After he hung up, he crossed the loft to stand in front of Sebastian. "Nope," he said, "you don't get to go exploring."

"I needed to entertain myself somehow, gayest one."

"Dani isn't snooping."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Dani used to sleep with Santana, I think she's got all the dirt on you, Kurt."

Dani nodded. "Yup," she confirmed, "I even know about Bruce."

"Who is Bruce?" Sebastian said with interest.

"None of your business," Kurt said and then placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to push him back towards the couch.

Sebastian laughed and when they sat down, Sebastian pulled Kurt against his side and Kurt couldn't protest because Sebastian was warm and comfortable which was surprising with how lean and bony he appeared.

"Comfy?" Sebastian asked.

Dani looked over at them and winked at Kurt before pressing play on the remote. Kurt lifted his hand and flipped her off, but stayed where he was.

* * *

><p>Kurt was forced to return to Ohio for Thanksgiving mostly because his dad requested that he do so. He had two days off of school as well as the weekend so he figured he might as well. He got time off from work and was on a plane late Wednesday night and by some twist of fate, Sebastian was in the seat next to him.<p>

It hadn't been fate, exactly, because they bought their tickets together after Kurt mentioned he was going home and Sebastian then proceeded to tell him that he was as well. It had only been logical that they may as well try and get on the same flight.

"I hate Thanksgiving," Sebastian said as soon as the airplane took off, "seeing all the family that I can't stand…it's a nightmare."

"So why are you going?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "They expect me to. If I don't I won't stop hearing about it through Christmas. Family is the worst."

Their flight was without any issues. Kurt had found that he really enjoyed spending time with Sebastian. He was funny and charming and sometimes a bit crude, but Kurt was even starting to enjoy that side of Sebastian too. And lately he had started to be very suggestive around Kurt, but it was all in jest. Kurt knew it was in jest because it seemed that every time he was drunk around Sebastian – which happened often being friends with Dani and Elliott – all he seemed to want was to kiss Sebastian and Sebastian always put a stop to it.

"Will you go home for Christmas?" Kurt asked as they walked off the plane.

Sebastian shook his head. "Not this year. My mom is going to France to visit her family and my dad is actually going to California to visit his brother. I was invited to come but I hate my uncle and he's not what you would call accepting."

"Then why not go to France?" Kurt asked at once and his voice must have given away his longing to go.

"France is great," Sebastian said, "but my mom's family doesn't want to see me. I made a few mistakes when I was there last. My aunts and cousins weren't too happy with me. It's why I got sent back to Ohio."

Learning anything about Sebastian was fascinating to Kurt because Sebastian was always so tight lipped, and he had hoped that they could keep talking but when Kurt spotted his dad, he knew they would have to go their own ways.

"I guess I'll see on the flight back," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "unless you get bored of your family?"

Sebastian grinned at him. "I'll text you."

For a moment before they parted, Kurt moved to hug Sebastian, but then he thought better of it and instead headed towards his dad who grabbed Kurt into a hug immediately.

"Who was that?" Burt asked as they walked out.

Kurt shook his head. "Just Sebastian."

Kurt knew that his dad hadn't been too happy when he heard that Kurt was hanging out with Sebastian. It had happened accidentally one night when Sebastian was over and Burt called. Kurt had asked Sebastian to answer his phone and then he had had to explain why Sebastian – the boy that almost blinded Blaine – was over at his apartment.

"Sebastian, eh," Burt said, "I thought you were just friends."

Kurt sighed. "We are, dad. And how are you?"

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving went by in a flash of cooking, baking, and then eating. Rachel invited herself over on Friday morning when Kurt was heading out for Black Friday sales, and this was how she found out that Kurt and Sebastian were friends.<p>

After mentioning to Sebastian that he would spend more of his Friday shopping because of all the good sales, Sebastian had surprised him by asking if he could come. Having a companion to hold bags was always a plus in Kurt's books so he'd said yes.

"I've never been," Sebastian told him as an explanation, "but if there's some amusement to it, then I may go again."

So, as Kurt was ready to leave his house and get into Sebastian's waiting car, he was surprised when instead Kurt found Rachel getting out of her car and Sebastian sitting in his.

"Rachel," Kurt said, "what are you doing here?"

"Black Friday shopping," Rachel said, "you always go and I thought we might go together since I won't get to see you until Sunday before you leave and I've missed you."

"Oh," Kurt said, "um, well, I guess you may as well know. Sebastian I were going to go together. He was curious and…I guess you could join us."

Rachel stared at him. "Sebastian Smythe? Are you dating him or something? Blaine and David and now you and Sebastian? What is this…"

Kurt glanced at his phone when it vibrated and found a text from Sebastian.

"Are you coming? I thought you needed to be there early."

He glanced at the time.

"If you're coming, come to his car, otherwise go home. You should have told me you were coming."

Kurt turned on his heel, then, and walked to Sebastian's car. He opened the door. "Rachel is coming with us."

He knew without a doubt that Rachel would not stay behind. Sure enough, she came up behind him.

"Hi, Sebastian," she said.

"Hello," he muttered back and Kurt was glad to note that it wasn't too annoyed.

Rachel got into the backseat and Kurt into the front.

"Where to first?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Kurt.

"The Lima Mall," Kurt answered and glanced back at Rachel who was narrowing her eyes at Kurt as if waiting for an explanation. Kurt shook his head and wished suddenly that he had told Rachel about seeing Sebastian again and about their friendship.

This was going to be a long and awkward day.

"So I picked up coffee," Sebastian said as he drove away from Kurt's house. He pointed at the Lima Bean cups.

"You are a wonderful person," Kurt said and grabbed the cup, "and, oh, it's still warm."

Sebastian turned his face to smile at him at a stop sign.

"Sorry," Sebastian threw back at Rachel, "I didn't know you were joining us. Kurt didn't say."

"He didn't know," Rachel said.

The three of them were silent after that. Kurt knew that Sebastian had no idea how to act now that the two of them were friends and Kurt was sure that Rachel was trying to figure out how Kurt had wound up making nice with Sebastian. For his part, Kurt enjoyed his coffee and tried to figure out how the rest of the morning would go.

The mall parking lot was horrible and though Kurt had expected it would be, it was obvious that Sebastian hadn't expected the insanity.

"So, where are we supposed to park?" he asked.

A few minutes later they found a spot. They had to walk through most of the parking lot to get to the entrance, but they did and Kurt kept sipping at his coffee, enjoying the warmth and the caffeine because he definitely needed it.

"Did you too meet again in New York?" Rachel asked, "because you haven't been in Ohio long enough to have met and befriended each other. And, I guess it must have been a few months at least for Kurt to invite you to shop with him."

"Yes, met in New York," Kurt said, "he's been hanging out with me, Dani, and Elliott."

Rachel nodded and didn't say anything else. It was lucky, in a way, that the mall was so busy because it meant that there was lots of noise and that they couldn't talk, but it allowed Kurt the chance to observe.

Sebastian looked everywhere and there was surprise in his eyes. Multiple times, Kurt had to pull him out of the way of a serious shopper that needed to get to another store. Kurt headed towards his usual places with Sebastian and Rachel in tow.

Things were alright while Kurt shopped. Sebastian also managed to find a few things for himself while also holding Kurt's bags when asked, and even offering to take the fewer of Rachel's bags.

They didn't go into every store, only the ones that Kurt had pre-selected and the ones that Sebastian thought he might find something good in. Rachel just followed them. After a while, she tried to talk to them. Gossiping about Santana and Brittany and how serious it seemed that they'd gotten. Talking about Mercedes who's tour was going well. Even going as far as to mention Quinn and Puck, who had recently visited with her mom and their daughter.

"And you know, the other day I had to meet with Mr. Shue and Blaine," Rachel said, "and I have to say Kurt, that Blaine does not look good. He had to take a phone call and I overheard him yelling."

Kurt stopped looking through the scarves that had been marked down and when he looked up his eyes met Sebastian's who had been standing by a rack of hats.

"Sorry, I know you said you didn't want to hear about him," Rachel said, "but, you know, I still have hope for the two of you and I know that Blaine would be more than happy to see you again. He asked about you."

"Did he?" Kurt asked and he returned to the scarves.

Sebastian walked over to him. "I didn't know you still had your friends reporting to you about him," he whispered.

"I don't," Kurt said, but he knew that Sebastian was unconvinced.

* * *

><p>Kurt should have known that his trip would not end without seeing Blaine. On Saturday night after leftovers from Thanksgiving, Kurt was in his pajamas watching a marathon of Hell's Kitchen because he couldn't get enough of Gordon Ramsay, when he heard the doorbell ring.<p>

For a moment, he thought that it was Rachel, but he didn't bother getting up. Carole and his dad were in the first floor and they would probably just let her in if she was at the door. Kurt hadn't seen her since Friday morning and he was still mad at her for just showing up without warning and getting in the way of he and Sebastian hanging out. Why he was mad, Kurt didn't understand, because she hadn't actually been too obnoxious. He hadn't been happy about Rachel bringing up Blaine, but he rationalized that it was due more to how he didn't really want to hear about Blaine.

He was prepared to have to talk to Rachel about Blaine again when instead, when there was a knock on his door and he called for them to come in, it was Blaine.

"Hi," he said, "your dad let me in."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine walked further into Kurt's room and his eyes looked around. "It still looks the same," he said and smiled a little, "but different."

"Most of my stuff is in New York now," Kurt said, "this isn't really my room anymore."

Blaine nodded. "It was hard when I first came back. My room was just like I left it, but I didn't think I fit in there. My parents have been surprisingly great about it though. Sometimes I still stay the night there, mostly when Dave and I argue."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. Was he supposed to feel sorry that Blaine and his new boyfriend were arguing, or was he supposed to feel hope that maybe Blaine and David would break up and that he would have a chance with Blaine again? Maybe back when he first saw them together Kurt might have wanted to hear this, but now he didn't know what to make of the information.

"Kurt," Blaine said and he looked unsure before he continued, "I really miss you."

Kurt couldn't deny that he missed Blaine. After all, Blaine had been his best friend for years now, and Kurt could argue that he'd been Kurt's best friend long before Rachel realized that the two of them were so alike.

"You're my best friend," Kurt said, "of course I miss you too."

Blaine nodded and then he pulled the chair away from Kurt's desk, sinking into it. "Lately I've been thinking that I made a huge mistake not fighting for us. I've been missing you like crazy and Rachel told me that you – that you still love me and I just – if that's true, Kurt, then…"

Kurt cut him off immediately with a shake of his head. He was cursing Rachel. Rachel had no business telling Blaine anything and where had she gotten that Kurt was still in love with Blaine? From his being hurt after seeing Blaine with David?

"So you don't love me," Blaine said and he stood up, "of course you don't. After all, you're the one that broke off our engagement and you're probably going out every night in New York and loving the attention and praise from every guy around you. They didn't care when you had a ring on your finger and since it's been off it's probably been open season on admiring Kurt and paying him compliments."

When Blaine was done, he looked like he was about to burst into tears and Kurt was surged with anger because he didn't understand what Blaine wanted from him, but he knew one thing: that between the two of them it had been Blaine that moved on from their relationship first.

"You're in love with David Karofsky," he snapped at Blaine, "I came back to see you, to see if we might work something out and you told me you were with David. Then, a few days later I found out you were living with him. And now this. Blaine what do you want because if you had loved me and not the idea of being married then you first of all would have understood that I wanted to post pone the engagement not break up, and you wouldn't have just moved on, moved in with some guy and have that guy turn out to be Karofksy."

Kurt hadn't realized that he wanted to get all of this off his chest, but now that he was saying it, and saying it to Blaine, he knew that he couldn't stop.

"He threatened to kill me. He made my life hell, I was scared to walk around the corner of my school for months because of him – because he couldn't admit who he was to everyone else. And yes, I forgave him, I let him off on it because I pitied him and because he almost killed himself but that doesn't change what he did. What you know he did to me because of some misguided crush that him chasing me around in a gorilla suit when he knew I had a boyfriend – you – and for you to not think about that when you decided to date him and move in with him and who knows what else with him…it makes me realize that I don't know who you are."

Blaine was still standing and he looked like he was ready to break. A part of Kurt, the part that still loved Blaine and thought of him as the love of his life, wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hug him, but Kurt pushed that part of himself down because he couldn't do it. He had to hold strong because he had to move on from Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, "I guess I don't know why I came…because if you didn't know, Kurt, I wasn't thinking about you when I was trying to move on and forget you. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you. I was thinking that David was nice and he listened to me and that he cared."

"Except you're here," Kurt pointed out, "so your relationship with him isn't exactly going well is it?"

Blaine shook his head, "And Rachel told you that," he said.

"Just like she told you I still wanted to get back together with you," Kurt retorted, "which is no longer true."

When he first said it, it felt like a lie, but after the words were out floating between them, he realized that he wasn't lying. He didn't want to get back together with Blaine.

"Right," Blaine said, "I see, because I've been with someone else…is that it? Because you were with Adam. You dated someone else."

"After you cheated on me!" Kurt yelled.

His phone, which Kurt had left on his desk chose that moment to start ringing and Kurt knew that it could only be a handful of people that were calling. Isabelle who would be asking about his schedule the next week, Elliott who might be checking in on him, Rachel who would want to hang out with him, or Sebastian who would be calling about their flight back to New York.

"Why is Sebastian Smythe calling you?"

It would be Sebastian. The phone rang one more time. Kurt crossed the room and he grabbed the phone. The picture that appeared on the phone was of Sebastian sticking his tongue out. Kurt had taken it during a movie night and found it adorable because Sebastian didn't look like he was up to something for once.

The phone rang again and Kurt knew that after one more Sebastian would hang up because he didn't like to be kept waiting. He would then send a text and call back an hour later. Realizing that he knew just what Sebastian would do in order to talk to him was scary and weird because since when had Kurt started collecting information like that about Sebastian?

He answered the call.

"Hi," he said, "listen, it's not the best time to talk. Blaine showed up at my house."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll see you at the airport tomorrow. Or not?"

Sebastian hung up before Kurt could give him an answer and Kurt had the urge to call him back, because the tone in Sebastian's voice had been disappointment and it reminded of how he'd looked after Rachel mentioned Blaine the other day.

"I guess you did move on," Blaine said and shook his head, "and I guess when it comes to him you don't care how many people he's had sex with."

After that, Blaine left and Kurt sank down into his bed. He didn't feel like he'd lost anything by Blaine leaving which confused him, and then he glanced at his phone again and he thought about Blaine's words. Had he moved on? Did he…no, he couldn't like Sebastian like that.

Blaine had left his door open, so when his dad showed up, he just walked in.

"Kurt?" he asked, "are you okay? We heard yelling."

"I – I think I am," Kurt said, "but I guess Blaine and I really are over now."

His dad nodded.

"But I think I have to go," Kurt added.

"Go? Back to New York? Kurt, you have a ticket for tomorrow."

Kurt shook his head, "no, not New York. I have to see Sebastian."

"The boy you're friends with?"

Kurt nodded and he walked over to his bag, searching for clothes, but only the clothes that he'd packed for the next day were in the bag and it wouldn't do to wear that. He looked down at himself and he took in the pajama pants that featured of all things, lemons with emoticon faces. He had one of his plain black t-shirts and a soft stripped cardigan on top. But would it matter what he was wearing? Sebastian had seen him in worse back at the loft.

"Nevermind clothes," he whispered and instead he grabbed his shoes.

His dad was still watching him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You really like him, don't you?"

He did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading, the next part will be up soon.


	3. Present (continued)

**Author's note: **

First, the rating has been changed due to some smut in this chapter (completely unplanned but fitting)

Second, as some of you know this was planned at a 3 parter. But part 3 just wouldn't end and it got so long that I thought I would need to split it. What helped this decision along was that it had the perfect stopping point. So there will be one more part and since it is already written and needs just a few bits of editing it will probably be up tomorrow night.

Additionally although this was supposed to be titled "Future" I think it worked better as being a part of "Present"...

Lastly I should add that I've like to thank anyone that's read this. The response has been awesome and I hope you like this part just as much. Oh, and Happy Halloween.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part Three:<strong>_** Present (continued)**_

Sebastian's house was almost a mansion and Kurt who was still in his pajamas suddenly had the thought that he really should have gotten dressed. Then, he considered just turning around and driving back to his house, but he had just driven for two hours to get to Sebastian's house and if he backed out now, he didn't know when he would be able to talk to Sebastian about it later.

So, he parked his car in their driveway and after a few deep breaths, got out and walked to the door.

It was beautiful door with a big brass knocker, but there was also a doorbell so Kurt used that. It was only a few minutes later the door was opened.

A woman in a pant suit opened the door.

"Hello," she said, "how can I help you?"

"Is Sebastian home?" Kurt asked.

She seemed surprised at the question but nodded. "He is. I'll go fetch him, you can come in."

When he stepped inside, she paused and looked down at his clothes and Kurt really regretted not changing his clothes. Sebastian's mom didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and walked halfway up the stairs and then she yelled Sebastian's name.

She came back down a moment later. "He'll be down in a minute," she told him, "and which one of Sebastian's friends are you? I can never keep track."

"Kurt," Kurt said and why had he forgotten to introduce himself to her, that was just plain rude, "Kurt Hummel."

"Oh," she said and smiled, "you're Kurt."

"Has he talked about me?" Kurt asked.

He didn't get answer because at that moment they heard Sebastian coming down the stairs.

"Mom, what is it? What do you need…Kurt"

He paused about halfway down and just stared at Kurt standing in his foyer with his mom before he moved, walking quickly down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and then immediately, "did anything happen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said, "don't worry about me."

Sebastian nodded. "It's just when we spoke you said Blaine was over and if anyone could hurt you then—"

Kurt could think of one other person that cause him the same kind of pain that Blaine had and it was scary to think that this person was standing right in front of him.

"Sebastian, maybe you might take your friend into the living room. It was nice to meet you, Kurt."

She gave Sebastian a pointed glance and then she was walking up the stairs.

Kurt followed Sebastian to the living room which was nice and clean and decorated so elegantly that for a moment he was distracted by taking it all in.

"So, why did you come?" Sebastian asked as he took a seat. Sebastian dropped into the sofa next to him.

"I needed to come, I needed to see you because this just couldn't wait…"

Sebastian reached over and pulled at his pajamas pants from the knee, "it couldn't wait so much that you didn't bother to change our of your pajamas?"

"It really couldn't," Kurt said and he knew that he was blushing. He had to say all of it quickly because he would change his mind if he didn't.

"What happened, Kurt?"

"You," Kurt whispered and he laughed, "because you've been my friend and my confidant and you've been so amazing and I realized tonight that I'm not in love with Blaine anymore. Sure I love him – I think I always will, he's my best friend. But, I don't want to talk about him. The thing is, I realized a while ago that I could never be with him again when he's moved on with David."

"You did?" Sebastian asked and the hand that had been pulling at Kurt's pants earlier dropped to Kurt's knee.

Kurt had never noticed Sebastian's hands and how big and strong they were and for a little while he was distracted by the warmth and weight of one of them on his leg.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I told you, I couldn't bear the thought of David getting to know Blaine like I did."

"Because he's David Karofsky," Sebastian said.

A part of Kurt hated that they were still talking about Blaine and David, but he had to get all of that out of the way. Sebastian needed to know exactly what Kurt was feeling.

"Yes," Kurt said, "you know, it wasn't just bullying. You knew I went to Dalton because of the bullying, but the thing that really prompted me going there was when he threatened to kill me."

Sebastian gasped. "He didn't. I never knew that. Did Blaine know?"

Kurt nodded.

"And he's dating him," Sebastian said and shook his head, "even I wouldn't have done that."

"You wouldn't have," Kurt said and he smiled at Sebastian, "because despite everything you tell the world and everything you show them about you, you aren't a bad guy. You aren't the boy that was petulant and horrible when things didn't go his way. You've been an amazing friend to me, and all I want is more and more time with you and I realized tonight that you're the reason I'm over Blaine because somehow, someway and it may have something to do with your meerkat ways, but you've made a place in my heart for you. I like you, Sebastian, I really like you and I know that I could love you if you let me."

Speeches about love had always been Blaine's forte, but Kurt thought he'd done well enough for himself with this and from the way that Sebastian was looking at him, he had definitely been effective.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian's hand moved from his leg and both of his hands cupped Kurt's face instead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt said and then he lunged forward to kiss Sebastian and Sebastian let go of his face only to pull him close around the waist before he dived into the kiss as well.

Kissing Sebastian was like finishing something hard and finally being able to pull back and relax. It was like coming up for air again after having been dropped into the deep end of a pool.

"I love you, you know," Sebastian said later after they'd settled down from making out.

"You do?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian twined his fingers with Kurt's. "From the moment you kissed me," Sebastian said.

"Just now?"

He shook his head, "that wasn't our first kiss, Kurt."

Kurt had almost forgotten. Of course it wasn't. He'd kissed Sebastian they night they went to the speed dating thing.

"Since then?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe not love, but I liked it and I liked you and it was killing me to know that you were still hung up on Blaine. But now, I don't know what you've done to me."

Kurt leaned towards him again. "I know what I could do to you."

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt, we're at my parent's house."

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Rachel the next morning after breakfast.<p>

"How did it go?" She asked.

For a moment he thought that she knew about him rushing to Sebastian's house, but the only person that knew was his dad, and Kurt was sure that his dad wouldn't have told Rachel about it.

"How did what go?" He asked instead.

He was folding his freshly washed clothes to put back into his luggage bag and Rachel had sprawled herself on his bed.

"You and Blaine of course," Rachel said, "he did come to see you, didn't he? I told him that if he explained himself that everything would be okay. He and David are just about over, you know, Blaine told me he was already more than moved out and…"

Suddenly it all made sense. Blaine had come to see him because of Rachel, because for some crazy reason she had gone and talked to Blaine about him and convinced him that Kurt would be in some way receptive to him coming to see him. Had Blaine expected for Kurt to just jump right into his arms just because Rachel told him that Kurt wasn't fully over him?

"How could you," he whispered, "you told Blaine to come here, to come and see me and expect me to fall into his arms because he was interested in me again? Why would you do that? I told you I wasn't interested anymore. You said you weren't talking to him out of loyalty to me, why would you do that?"

Rachel sat up. "Why?" She asked and looked incredulous, "because you made a mistake letting him go and you're making a mistake now letting Sebastian Smythe in. I can see where it's going, how you talked to him and how he acted around you. He will hurt you, Kurt, and I was just looking out for you."

Kurt could tell that she believed it, that she thought he and Blaine belonged together and that Kurt would take him back without considering everything that had happened in the last few months and maybe once he would have. It hurt, though, to think that Rachel didn't seem to know how much Kurt had been hurting over Blaine or how much despite how he had been the one to start their break up, Blaine had made everything much worse.

"I didn't need you to do that," he whispered, "you don't know what happened between Blaine and I. You left for L.A, Rachel, and you are basing everything over the time you were still there. Things changed. And to defend him dating David is like saying that everything I went through didn't matter. He said he had a right to move on without thinking about me. Well, you know what, I have a right to move on without thinking about you or Blaine or how either of you will feel about who I move on with."

Rachel stood up, then, "so you and Sebastian are a thing? Have you slept with him already, because if you did, you know he's not going to call you ever again."

He could tell that she regretted it the moment she said it, but that nevertheless that she believed it. So he just turned away.

"You can leave, Rachel. I don't want to hear about this anymore."

* * *

><p>Dating Sebastian, as it turned out, was different, and somehow they just fell into it with surprising ease. Sebastian switched gears so quickly that no one would have believed them when they mentioned how short a time they had been together. They didn't define their relationship, choosing instead to just go with what they were comfortable which as it turned out was a lot of kissing and a lot of doing what they'd been doing when they were still friends except now they really stuck together.<p>

They spoke more often on the phone, and Sebastian was often at Kurt's loft though he never extended an invitation to his own apartment. Although they saw each other often, their contact was mostly through phone calls and text. It was a relationship entirely different than the one he'd had with Blaine who even when they were living apart had insisted they see each other every day.

Sebastian also wasn't the romantic type. He did send Kurt flowers to the offices, but the message was just "to Kurt" rather than some poem or sonnet or something mushy and cheesy. He also didn't call Kurt anything endearing, he didn't even refer to Kurt as his boyfriend but that was mostly because Kurt didn't call Sebastian his boyfriend either.

For the first few weeks after they returned from Ohio, they didn't even go on a proper date that wasn't going out with Elliott and Dani to hit up bars or clubs. Getting coffee for breakfast at their usual place usually didn't count either considering they never stayed long and they were always in a rush to separate destinations.

Perhaps it was that Kurt had gotten used to Blaine being to one to plan their dates, that he found himself at a loss when Sebastian never suggested that they go out to dinner or that at the very least that they go see a movie. So, he decided that he needed to confront Sebastian on the situation.

"We never go out," he said one night after Elliott had fallen asleep while they made an attempt to marathon all the Harry Potter movies.

"We went out last night," Sebastian said, "you wore that shirt that wasn't a shirt and like five guys hit on you."

Kurt sighed. "I mean, we haven't even gone on a date. All we do is hang out and make out."

"I like both of those," Sebastian said, "you can't be thinking about stopping them. Elliott and Dani would be very upset with you and so would I."

Kurt glanced over at Elliott who let out a snore. "Come on, we're going to my room. I don't want to wake him."

"Kinky, I haven't been in there yet."

"Maybe if we went on a date you would have been," Kurt said, but he grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him behind him.

When they got past the curtains that separated Kurt's room from the rest of the loft, Sebastian took a look around. "You really need walls," he said, "it would make this look a whole lot better."

Kurt pulled him towards his bed and sat down next to him, twisting his body to face Sebastian.

"We're together, Bas, and I love everything we do together, but I've been thinking lately that we can't just carry on like it was before and be together. We have to be more like a couple. I want to get to know you better than I already do, and I want you to know me too and hey, we're so good together, that it will be easy."

Sebastian frowned at him and Kurt knew that he had done the right thing bringing it up.

"I just – I've never been on a date," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Kurt whispered and he was surprised.

He had known of course that Sebastian liked his one-night stands, but he had never expected that Sebastian had never been on an actual date before. It meant that he probably had never been in a relationship before and Kurt couldn't help but feel horrible about how he'd been waiting for Sebastian to make a move.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "oh. Kurt, you really are the first guy that I've ever been interested in this way and I knew that this was going to come up. I know you, I know that you like romance and dates and everything that Blaine knew how to do. I just didn't want to mess it up and plan something that you weren't going to enjoy. When you didn't say or do anything I thought that maybe you didn't want that. Clearly, I was wrong."

Kurt had to lean over and kiss him. He kept the kiss chaste, knowing that they still had a few things to talk about, but needing to reassure himself and Sebastian.

"Am I your first boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded and as he did, color came to his cheeks and Kurt knew he would have to tease him about it later.

"Alright, well, then we do this correctly and slowly. Now, Sebastian, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yeah – yes."

Kurt grinned. "I'll plan the whole thing and then next time it's your turn. And, Sebastian, you don't have to worry about what Blaine did. You don't have to measure yourself against him. All those gestures, they're nice and all, but I don't need them."

After that, it was only natural that they seal all of it with more kissing and that was how they wound up kissing on Kurt's bed until they both just fell asleep and cuddled each other for warmth.

* * *

><p>Their first date was a classic dinner and a movie. Their second involved lunch and walking through Union Square Park and browsing at the stands that sold all kinds of knick knacks. Sebastian purchased a couple of scarves for Kurt at one, and bought himself a hat at another. Their third date was a Broadway show. Then on the fourth they had coffee and when it started to snow took their time walking back to Kurt's loft.<p>

Things were going well for them, which only surprised Kurt a little. Sebastian had even started telling people that Kurt was his boyfriend much to shock that most people received at hearing that Sebastian had a boyfriend.

"You know," Kurt said when they stepped inside the loft, "I'm not letting you go home with all that snow. You'll have to stay with me and we can drink hot cocoa before cuddling in bed."

Sebastian who was wiping snow off his coat looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. "Just cuddling?" he asked.

For all that they tended to be a bit suggestive around each other, they hadn't taken the step to sex yet. Kurt hadn't been opposed after the first couple of dates, but Sebastian had informed him that he wanted to do everything right by him.

"It's not the only thing that will keep us warm," Kurt said and then proceeded to help Sebastian out of his coat, arms winding around his small waist to pull him closer.

Sebastian tipped his head down and their lips slanted together in a way that starting to feel familiar and normal and like it was something that Kurt needed live a normal life.

Sebastian took off Kurt's scarf and then he tugged at his sweater until Kurt stepped back from him and lifted his arms to let Sebastian pull it off of him. Then, without waiting a beat, Sebastian's lips were back on his and then trailing down his jaw to his neck to the spot that he had found out made Kurt see stars.

They tugged at each other's clothes all the way to Kurt's room and then Sebastian pushed Kurt onto his bed and knelt to help Kurt take off his boots and then his skin-tight jeans.

"I swear, I love and I mean love your pants because fuck but they made your assets look impressive, but how the hell do you even get them on or off."

Kurt too pity on him, standing up and shimmying his way out of his pants.

Sebastian took a moment to admire Kurt, his smile the same one that Kurt had first dubbed as adorable.

"Come on, if you get to stare I want to stare too."

Sebastian was out of his clothes in record time, even going as far as to drop his boxers next to the pile on the floor. His cock bobbed up, and Kurt's eyes followed it's movements the pink flesh so inviting and beautiful. It made Kurt remember that he had gone months without sex – not having managed to build up the courage to actually have a one-night stand with anyone – so much so that he got out of his own underwear.

"God, Kurt," Sebastian hissed.

Kurt felt his cock throb.

A moment later, Sebastian was on him, their lips crashing together and Sebastian's body just short of touching Kurt's as he lowered Kurt back on the bed and then climbed on top, straddling him.

Kurt's hands explored Sebastian's back, running over his shoulders and down to the small of his back until they were just above his ass. Then he ran them back up, bringing them to the front because Sebastian's chest also needed to be touched. He was lost to touching Sebastian, to wanting to know every bit of him. He tweaked Sebastian's nipples and Sebastian moaned, panting into his ear and he pressed himself down closer to Kurt until their chests were pressed together and Kurt could feel Sebastian's cock against his thigh, the head rubbing into his leg. His own cock was pressed against Sebastian's stomach and every time Sebastian moved the friction drove him crazy. He wanted to rutt against Sebastian like an animal in heat seeking only to get off.

Then, Sebastian was pulling back. Kurt let out a whining noise.

"You are so hot," Sebastian gasped out, "I wish I had known all of this about you earlier. Goodness, that cock."

To emphasize his words, Sebastian wrapped a hand around Kurt's erection and Kurt just gasped for air before falling back. He heard Sebastian chuckling, but he didn't even care because Sebastian was moving his hand on his cock and it felt wonderful, but then he stopped. Kurt looked up at him.

Sebastian winked and then he settled himself further down the bed, licking his lips before he took hold of Kurt again and this time his lips landed right on the head, an innocent kiss and then a couple more until he was opening his mouth and letting his tongue swirl over the head. He started licking down the underside of Kurt's cock and then when he returned to the head, he took what he could into his mouth and Kurt could only groan and try to stay still and not thrust into his mouth. Sebastian's head began to bob up and down and Kurt couldn't even keep his eyes open because of the tingles of pleasure that just shot through his entire body.

"Seb…Seb I don't want to…I want to—"

Sebastian pulled off and his smirk was back in place. "Yes, Kurt, have you lost your words?"

Kurt slapped his arm and glared. "I was trying to say I wanted you to be inside me when I come."

"Oh, well, then that can certainly be arranged."

Then, they were kissing again, rubbing into each other for a while until Sebastian asked for lube and Kurt had to dig through his drawer until he found it.

"We don't have to do this," Sebastian muttered as he opened the cap, "go all the way."

Kurt leaned on his elbows and kissed Sebastian gently. "I want to. I want to with you."

Sebastian nodded and then he helped turn Kurt so he had a better angle. He kissed all along Kurt's back as he started to prep him, starting with one finger and then moving onto two. Kurt groaned each time Sebastian's long fingers moved in and out of his body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been fucked. Blaine and he switched on and off but for their last months together Kurt had been doing a lot of topping.

When he was stretched enough, Sebastian withdrew his fingers. Kurt dropped back onto his back. "I want to see you," he whispered at Sebastian's raised eyebrow.

He grabbed a pillow to put under his hips to make things easier and then he reached for his own cock while Sebastian put a condom on and rubbed his cock against Kurt's ass.

"Go on, come on, Bas, I want you. I want you so bad."

Sebastian inched his way inside Kurt and Kurt took deep breaths as he got used to the stretch. It felt wonderful to have something inside him again, but there was a twinge of pain as well and Sebastian held himself as still as possible when he was in the whole way.

"Tell me when," he muttered, leaning towards Kurt and kissing him gently.

"When," Kurt whispered when their kiss broke and Sebastian pulled back and thrust in and Kurt moaned loudly.

Sebastian was grunting, his hands trying to stay on Kurt's hips, but leaving his hips to caress any part of him that he could as he leaned closer and closer to Kurt because even being inside of him wasn't enough. He had to kiss Kurt all over.

Sebastian was gentle, keeping a steady rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow and that matched his hand where it had taken hold of Kurt's erection again, pumping up and down and twisting at the head and making Kurt crazy.

When he came, he let out a strangled sound and he gasped when he saw Sebastian bring up his hand to lick up the white come. His eyes found Kurt's while he did so, smirking before he licked the back of his hand before he was dropping forward again to kiss Kurt while he thrust a couple of more times groaning as he too came, shouting Kurt's name and letting his body fall into him after taking his dick out.

Kurt took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the direction of the garbage before his arms wrapped around Sebastian as he yawned, exhausted and sated.

"Hi," Kurt said the next morning.

Sebastian who had been staring at him grinned. "You looked too peaceful," he said, "I didn't want to wake you."

"So you stared at me like a creeper instead?"

He shifted in the bed so he turn to face Sebastian.

"Not like a creeper," Sebastian said, "like your boyfriend amazed that you and me are actually happening."

Kurt leaned towards him and kissed him. He couldn't understand how he hadn't seen this side of Sebastian before. Sebastian was sweet and lovely and somehow everything that Kurt needed.

"You are a surprisingly sweet man," Kurt said after the kiss, "what time is it?"

"Early," Sebastian said.

Kurt could tell that Sebastian was trying to keep him in bed, but he went with it. He couldn't think of any reason that he shouldn't, so he moved closer to Sebastian, throwing his arm around his boyfriend's waist until Sebastian was on his back and Kurt could drop his head onto his bare chest.

"I'm not opposed to just staying here," he mumbled.

"Good, because I think that's the plan."

He felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head, and he pulled himself closer. He couldn't remember the last time that he had wanted to just stay in bed and that he wasn't thinking about the million things that he needed to do.

"You know," Sebastian said, "we're still naked, I wouldn't be opposed to other activities."

Kurt grinned against Sebastian's chest, kissing the spot before he lifted his head to look at Sebastian. "Was that your plan all along, then?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Kurt had experienced the giddy feeling at the start of a relationship before. First with Blaine and then with Adam, and now with Sebastian it was different. Somehow it felt grounded. It wasn't all excitement and hopes for everything they could be together, it was knowing that things would fall into place and Kurt didn't know what to make of the feeling except that he liked it and he wanted to dive into it.

He sat up so he could stare at Sebastian, "I am game for anything with you."

"Good," Sebastian said and then he moved forward, kissing Kurt chastely, "I love you."

Kurt couldn't help the small giggle that he let out before he was lunging forward to capture Sebastian's lips. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading, the next part will be up tomorrow night.


	4. Future

**Author's note: **

Alright, so I had this finished on Friday...and then I changed the last few scenes when I realized that I really didn't like parts of it. I hope you all like the conclusion to this story and I'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read it because you guys are awesome.

At any rate, Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part Four:<strong>_** Future**_

The next few months were surprisingly easy. Of course they fought, and there were times when they didn't speak to each other for days, but for the most part everything just flowed. Sebastian didn't seem to expect too much from Kurt. He was happy with their dates, their hang out nights, and even happy to tag along when Pamela Lansbury had a gig or when Kurt needed moral support at an audition. Kurt for his part tried to be as supportive right back.

Over the Holidays Kurt managed to take Sebastian home with him and he was surprised when his dad quickly got over everything he'd heard about Sebastian just a few years before and he was open to just getting to know him.

Getting back to New York and continuing on with their perspective schools and the normal routines they'd gotten used to had been easy and so time went on and things were well right through the end of the Spring semester and Kurt was pleasantly surprised that no problems had arisen between them that weren't hard to solve.

Mostly, though, Kurt's life had been pleasantly simple because he wasn't dealing with the drama of any of his friends. Rachel had settled into her role in McKinley and Kurt didn't talk to her as often because he didn't have the time and because Rachel still didn't seem to understand what Kurt saw in Sebastian and she wasn't willing to change her mind. It hurt Kurt to think about his best friend not being able to accept his choices when he had gone along with all of Rachel's decisions even when they had been wrong.

"Tomorrow is my last final," Kurt told Sebastian, "and then I was thinking that I could take a week to relax before I figured out what I'm doing this summer."

Sebastian who had finished his finals a few days before and had been helping Kurt study and practice for his last finals was stretched out on the floor next to the couch in Kurt's loft.

"I was thinking," Sebastian said, "that we would stay in New York and just enjoy the time off of school. Unless you had other plans."

Kurt hadn't been sure about his plans. A part of him had wanted to go back to Ohio to spend some time with his family, but the other part of him that didn't want to deal with Rachel or the possibility of running into Blaine. He was sure that Blaine was aware of Kurt's relationship with Sebastian, but he didn't know what would happen if they saw each other again. Kurt did know that Blaine and Karofsky were no longer together, having run into David during Christmas and from Rachel who still didn't shy away from sharing any gossip with him.

"I mean," Sebastian continued when Kurt didn't respond, "Elliott and Dani are still going to be around and your band is still doing pretty well. The summer might be a good time to focus on that."

Kurt nodded. "I think that you make a good point," he said.

"I was also thinking," Sebastian said, "that it's time you move out of this place."

Kurt hadn't seen that coming. "What?" he asked, "but this is the perfect space for band practice and I'm never going to find another place with this much floor space."

"Well," Sebastian said and he seemed to be cautious about what he said, "what if you moved in with me? Alternatively I could move in with you, but the commute from here to Columbia is not a fun one and I know my place is closer to NYADA too."

Kurt turned his face towards Sebastian. "You want us to move in together?"

It was the last thing that Kurt had expected, especially for it to come from Sebastian. It had taken him a full two months before he let Kurt see his apartment and even after he'd seen it Sebastian had been reluctant to spend a lot of time there with Kurt. It had only been recently that they'd even begun spending the night at his place. Sebastian did have a point about its location. Sebastian was in Manhattan in one of the nicer apartments that Kurt had seen. It was spacious and decorated elegantly in a way that reminded Kurt of Sebastian's parents' house in Ohio.

"I sleep over here half my week and you're at my place the other half," Sebastian said, "it only makes sense."

"I'll think about it."

He moved in two weeks into the summer after the air conditioning in the loft stopped working and the super took too long to fix it, but that was only an excuse because he spent those weeks packing things up.

Kurt had concerns about moving in with Sebastian, stemming from his time with Blaine. He didn't want to demand too much space from Sebastian, or to not have any space of his own in his apartment. His worries were gone when Sebastian showed him how he'd converted the extra room into a closet for Kurt to store all of his clothes.

"You knew I was going to say yes," Kurt accused him while he hung up his clothes.

"I hoped," Sebastian said and kissed the corner of his mouth, "but even if you didn't now, I figured that at some point you would."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, he was surprised by how sure Sebastian was about them, but he was also happy to know that it wasn't only him that was taking their relationship seriously.

* * *

><p>A year later, Kurt was still happy. He was planning his last year at NYADA and he was happy. Under his belt he had a couple of minor roles in Off-Off Broadway productions. He had participated in plenty of other things at NYADA, adding anything he could to his resume before his graduation and happy to have someone that believed in him and supported him and that pushed him when Kurt didn't think he was good enough.<p>

He and Sebastian were better than ever after overcoming a few bumps in the road like both of them forgetting the date of their anniversary – for which they argued because they thought their anniversary was two different dates – and Sebastian ignoring Valentine's Day completely because he'd never had to celebrate before. They even fought about Blaine a few times when Sebastian thought that Kurt wanted him to act more like his ex.

Insecurities rose up and were squished and Kurt had a moment of fear on what felt like the longest weekend of his life when he thought Sebastian was cheating on him when instead Sebastian had simply been trying to plan a romantic surprise that he wound up ruining instead.

Every hurdle they got through, and they were so together that even Rachel had to accept it though she still wasn't happy about it or friends with Sebastian. After two years of teaching at McKinley without even being a real teacher, she was adamant that she needed to go after her dreams again and Kurt was happy to see that she willing to fight for herself again and not settle for what was available to her. He wasn't too happy when she demanded that he let her stay with him and Sebastian.

"Rachel, we don't have the room," he tried to explain to her over the phone, "and I know you still don't get along with Sebastian. I don't think this is going to end well."

She sniffed. "If you were still with Blaine, you would have been happy to have me over. He's changed you, you know."

He didn't answer her, instead changing the subject, "if you're planning on staying long you may as well look for somewhere permanent. Sebastian and I don't have the room and we're both on our last years of school and we don't have the time to entertain friends."

"I still wish you hadn't moved out from our loft, Kurt, you would have room then."

He sighed.

A week later Rachel showed up on their doorstep with her bags and Kurt had no choice but to let her stay, making it clear that it was permanent. Having Rachel around was hard on Kurt and harder on Sebastian who couldn't stand not being able to have his space.

"I want her out of here," he hissed at Kurt one morning over breakfast, "she takes up the living room and keeps putting her vegetarian crap in our fridge not to mention the singing in the shower. She's the most inconsiderate house guest I have ever had and I have half a mind to get a hotel room and leave you here to deal with her except that I can't sleep unless you're next to me and I don't trust her enough to leave her here alone without one of us for the night."

Kurt would have found the entire thing hilarious if he didn't feel exactly the same way. Through some convincing, he managed to get Elliott to take her in, promising that he was trying to find her a place so she wouldn't be a bother to any of them.

After a while they all got used to having Rachel around, but it was lucky that she was busy trying to get any role she could get in on, because otherwise she would have been around longer. Despite the rumors of her flightiness, her talent made producers listen to her. Kurt knew it would only be time before she was back on her feet and on her way to becoming a star. In the meanwhile Kurt worried about everything he had to still do to graduate.

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt saw Blaine again was unexpected.<p>

Rachel's determination and the fact that she pushed and pushed until she got exactly what she wanted landed her another role on Broadway. It wasn't the main character, but a smaller supporting role. Kurt didn't resent his friend her wins and everything that just seemed to come to her, but this time and this time only, Kurt let himself think about how much harder everything was for him.

"Here's the thing," Sebastian said when Kurt told him how he was feeling, "when you get something and I know you will because you're amazing, it will be because you deserve it and because you've worked hard at it. It won't be because you stalked the director until he heard you sing."

It was moments like those, when Kurt could actually speak about his feelings and know that he wouldn't be reprimanded or in some way made to feel guilty for not being able to help his feelings, those were the moments when he felt like Sebastian understood him better than anyone else in his life save for his dad.

Rachel's opening night, a Tuesday, they found themselves walking in with a crowd and being shown to their seats, and it was only when Kurt glanced down the aisle that he realized Blaine was sitting with Tina and Sam and someone that he didn't recognize and their seats were right next to them.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked when Kurt stopped.

"Blaine's here," he whispered back.

Sebastian scoffed. "Of course he is."

The last that Kurt had heard about Blaine was that he was going to Ohio State. Somehow, he hadn't imagined that Rachel would invite him to her opening night or that she hadn't thought to warn him.

The part of Kurt that cared about Rachel and knew she'd been busy wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt by thinking that maybe she had actually forgotten, but the part of Kurt that knew Rachel to go out of her way to get her way thought that she had done it on purpose.

"We can leave," Sebastian said, "if you want we can leave."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand. "I hope he doesn't have the wrong idea, but from me you have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"Love you too," Sebastian said, but Kurt could tell that he was still worried.

Kurt squeezed his hand and then followed him to their seats.

"Kurt," Tina said and got up to hug him.

"Hey, man," Sam said nodding at Kurt.

"And of course, you've met Sebastian," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded at them as he took his seat. Blaine had yet to speak, but he nodded at Sebastian as well and Kurt thought that it was a conceding nod, as if he were showing his acceptance of Sebastian being there with Kurt.

"And I guess you haven't met Blaine's new boyfriend, Conner?" Tina said motioning to the man that sat next to Blaine.

He was handsome, about Blaine's height with sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," he said, "it's always nice to meet Blaine's friends."

"Nice to meet you too," Kurt said genuinely.

Rachel had failed to mention that Blaine had a new boyfriend, but Kurt didn't mind not having that piece of information. It changed nothing for him. As they settled down into their seats, Kurt turned towards Sebastian. He knew it was a bit rude, but making conversation with his high school friends who wouldn't include Sebastian wasn't important to him.

"Do anything crazy exciting today?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt grinned at him. "Nope. I had a couple of auditions. One of them felt like it went well. But that's the usual for me."

Sebastian nodded. "Well, considering we're skipping dinner for this, I was thinking that we could go to get a bite and then head home and make your day more exciting."

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt said.

He was still tense and he knew that Sebastian could tell, but he was glad for how hard he was trying to take Kurt's mind off of Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm going to do some crazy things to you tonight, Kurt Hummel, you don't even know."

Kurt leaned his head against Sebastian's, "I can only imagine," he whispered.

The show went well and during intermission Kurt got talking to Sam who informed him that he was going to be moving to L.A. because he and Mercedes were getting back together.

"We've been talking a lot," he said, "and her life is there. I haven't figured out what I want to do exactly, but I think it might work with her this time."

Kurt talked to Mercedes sporadically. She was always so busy that it was hard to keep up with her, but he was happy for how successful she'd become of late.

"I was actually trying to convince Blaine that he should come with me," Sam said with a grin, "after all, Conner is going to be moving out to L.A. soon, it only makes sense. He's an actor too."

"And what do you think you'll be doing out there?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Sam glanced at him, surprised that Sebastian had been listening to their conversation.

"I was a model for a while," Sam said, "and I might pick that up again or stick to music. No plans yet, whatever works out.

After the show, Kurt politely excused himself and Sebastian from going out to dinner with Tina, Sam, Blaine, and Conner. He texted Rachel in congratulations and they headed away from the theater and the stage door where a crowd had already gathered.

It was as they were about the cross the street that Blaine came running after them.

"Kurt!" He yelled, "Sebastian! Wait up!"

They turned and Blaine came to a stop right in front of them. "Sorry," he said, "I just knew that if I didn't do this right now I wouldn't get a chance to do it ever again. Sam's right, you know, I should move to L.A. and when I'm doing with school I think I will and…well, that's beside the point."

People were giving them strange looks and having to walk around them, so Kurt nudged Sebastian to move and Blaine moved with them so they were closer to the building and away from the crowds of walking people.

"I just," Blaine said, "I wanted to apologize. I've been going to a psychiatrist for a little while now and I just needed you to know, Kurt, that I'm sorry for how things ended with us and how much I hurt you with how I dealt with it. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but for a long time I was still really mad at you, and mad that you actually moved on. So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I'm happy for you. For both of you."

Kurt couldn't help it, but when he realized that Blaine was crying, he threw his arms about him and hugged him tightly, pulling back a few seconds later.

"Thank you," he said and then grabbed Sebastian's hand, squeezing it.

Blaine nodded. "I guess I'll see you around."

After Blaine walked away, Kurt turned his head towards Sebastian, "So, that was that, then," he said.

Sebastian nodded, and he pulled Kurt against him. "I guess so," he said leaning down to kiss Kurt, "I always thought if he ever came back into our lives that I would have to fight him for your or something so that was just surprisingly easy."

"Well, I think you should know that you would have won when it came to it. I will care about Blaine because he was my first love but you are the love of my life, Bas, and there's nothing that can change that."

* * *

><p>A few months later, Kurt finally landed a big role. It was a new show that wouldn't actually make it to the stage for another year, so Kurt kept auditioning taking on smaller roles in off-Broadway shows. He also took on a few more gigs with Pamela Lansbury, but even Kurt could admit that the band was turning into more of a hobby for him. Dani and Elliott were also getting busier and busier with their own stuff and Kurt was just waiting for one of them to suggest that they end it.<p>

"I have big news," he told Sebastian over the phone the day he got the call from the producers of the show.

"Oh, really," Sebastian said, "well, I'll try to get home early if that's the case."

Kurt grinned, "I look forward to it. And anything happening on your end?"

"Lots of reading and studying I'm afraid."

"Are you sure you want to do the whole lawyer thing? Sounds boring."

He heard Sebastian sigh. "Yes. I do and really I do find it interesting. It's just a lot."

Kurt had been watching Sebastian drown in his studies from the moment that September came upon them. He'd gotten a glance at the five tomes that made up his textbooks and felt anxious just looking at them, but Sebastian had been excited somehow.

"Well, how about I plan a night in for the both of us to wind down and relax. It will be the perfect celebration."

"Sounds good," Sebastian said.

Kurt had a lot to do: errands and other little things that had to get done before he went in for a short dance practice. NYADA had taught Kurt the importance of always keeping his skills up and so even though he was out of NYADA, he knew that he had to keep working on things like his dance moves and his voice.

So, when he got home after getting everything done, Kurt only had enough time to set up his and Sebastian's night by the time that Sebastian was opened the door. He had their dinner ready, take out from their favorite Chinese place. And when Sebastian stepped inside, Kurt was opening up a bottle of champagne.

Sebastian dropped his things on their sofa and then walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Hi," Kurt said and learned back into the hold.

"So," Sebastian said, "what are your news?"

"I got a part," Kurt said, "I got THE part."

He set down the bottle when Sebastian turned him around, a giddy grin and excitement on his face. "You did," he said, "I knew you would. Which part?"

Kurt reached for his face and kissed him and then he jumped into a rant on the role he'd gotten, talking about the songs he'd heard so far and how the story still wasn't even done yet.

"It's so early in the process, but it's definitely going to Broadway and I already gave them my word. I'm going to be signing all the paperwork tomorrow. This is so exciting. It's my dream coming true."

Sebastian hugged him tightly. "I love you so much and I can't wait until I'm in the front row watching you up on that stage showing everyone how amazing you are."

Kurt could feel the pride in Sebastian's voice, and he felt like he was falling even more in love with him the more he thought about how excited Sebastian was for him.

"And now," Kurt said, "I think food and some of the bubbly."

Sebastian changed into sweats before they sat down on the sofa and Kurt had their food ready on the coffee table.

"I was thinking cuddling and whatever movie you want to watch," Kurt said, "and maybe we end the night with a bath."

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian said and he lifted his glass towards Kurt, "I am so proud of you."

Kurt set up the tv, pulling up their Netflix account and they flipped through the different titles until they both agreed on one.

By the time they had finished eating, Sebastian had sprawled himself out on the sofa and Kurt was cuddled up to him. This was Kurt's favorite way to end his nights and apart from having sex with Sebastian, being held by him felt like the most intimate thing in the world. He was comfortable and safe and he felt like he could do anything. It was a feeling that he never wanted to let go and that he hoped would always be a part of him.

"In this moment," he whispered to Sebastian, "I feel like everything is going right."

"You know, only one thing could make it better."

Kurt frowned and he sat up so he could look at Sebastian. "Better?" He asked and his heart beat in anticipation.

"Well, you could be kissing me and that would make this a whole lot better."

"Oh," Kurt said, "well, since you asked."

He was surprised by how his mind had gone straight to the possibility of Sebastian proposing to him. It had been stupid and since when had his mind gone back to marriage? The thought of being that committed to Sebastian wasn't scary in any way, but suddenly he had to wonder if Sebastian even wanted marriage. Then, he thought about how he didn't really want to get married yet, not when Sebastian was still in school and he was just starting to make his start on Broadway.

Kurt let himself get lost to Sebastian's kiss and he pushed all thoughts about marriage away as he let his lips linger on Sebastian's.

* * *

><p>"Love you," Sebastian said and kissed Kurt, "and I will see you later tonight. You'll be amazing, don't worry about it."<p>

It was his opening night. A year and a half of workshops and script changes and songs that were learned and then dropped or changed until they were almost not the same songs at all and everything was falling into place. Previews had gone well, and finally the night Kurt had been waiting for was upon him. His opening night.

"Now, I want you to get some rest and prepare yourself for everyone to figure out how amazing you are."

Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and Kurt closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian caress his cheek. He leaned into it for a moment until Sebastian pulled away.

"See you later," Kurt said, "I'll leave your ticket at the box office."

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt spent his morning relaxing just like Sebastian had told him to. He wasn't expected at the theater for a few more hours and so he relaxed in his and Sebastian's bed his ipad held in front of him as he read through e-mails and checked his Facebook page.

The nerves that he would have thought to be present before his first Broadway show were almost non-existent. The whole ordeal did make him think about Rachel's debut in _Funny Girl_ and how much they had all had to just walk on eggshells around her due to all her insecurities. Somehow, Kurt just knew that he could do it. He knew he was good enough and he was sure that he wouldn't forget any of his lines or even the songs.

His dad and Carole were coming to see him, but Kurt had managed to convince them to leave him alone for the day. It had been Sebastian's idea that Kurt not be bothered in the hours before his Broadway debut claiming that Kurt's friends would just make things worse if they weren't kept away.

So far Kurt knew that Elliott, Dani, Santana and Brittany were coming along with Rachel who was taking a day off her own show to be there for him. Sam and Tina had promised to try and make it and Kurt had even sent Blaine and Conner an invitation. In addition to them, Kurt had invited Quinn and Puck and Artie but all three hadn't committed to anything.

Later that night, he was surprised when they all showed up.

His show was a hit, and it was when he was standing on the stage with all the other actors looking out at every filled seat, that he knew that this was exactly what he was meant for and that all the hard work and all the disappointment every time he didn't get a role had been so that he could get the impact of what it meant to finally achieve what he'd wanted.

His dad and Carole were the first to arrive at his dressing room.

"You were amazing, sweetie," Carole said as she hugged Kurt tightly.

His dad hugged him next. "For a while there I thought you wouldn't have your dreams come true, but they certainly have and I am so proud of you, kiddo."

"And just so you know," Carole added, "we will be coming to watch you every night that we can before we go back to Ohio.

Before anything else could be said Rachel with Sam, Tina, Dani, Elliott, and Blaine following behind her were in the room, crowding into the somewhat small room and all of them trying to talk at once. Rachel won over all of them, so she hugged Kurt tightly, kissing him on each cheek.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked, "the feeling of being up there and knowing people are actually watching and paying attention to you? You know for me it's like a drug. I'm so happy I won't be the only one to know what it feels like among us. We have so much to talk about, Kurt, and you know I also do have a few tips on where you could improve and—"

Kurt was saved by Tina and Sam who each pulled Rachel away. Elliott hugged Kurt next and then Dani and they each kept their congratulations short and then suddenly Blaine was in front of him.

"You really were great," he told Kurt, "I always knew you could do it. Cooper sends his love and a book of his advice which I will not give to you because it's not worth your time and Conner told me to tell you he will come watch it soon when he's in New York next."

"Thank you," Kurt said and accepted Blaine's hug.

After he pulled away, he saw his dad and Carole ushering a few of his friends out and he smiled gratefully at them. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment where Sebastian had gone, but he knew that his boyfriend had to be somewhere. After all, he'd seen Sebastian before the show and he'd been promised an even more awesome night after his debut.

Just as he was going to ask if any of them had seen him, Sebastian appeared and Kurt rushed towards him.

"You'd think I was the one that just spent a couple of hours traipsing about on a stage," he said.

"Traipsing," Rachel said and Kurt could tell that she wasn't happy with the word.

Kurt, though, knew it was in jest. He kissed Sebastian quickly and let Sebastian hug him close.

"You were amazing, Kurt, so good. Not that I ever doubted that."

After a few more minutes, his friends all said their goodbyes, promising that they would try and see him again before they left New York. Kurt would have gone out with them to celebrate, but the celebration that night was meant for the people that had been involved in making the musical the success it was and Kurt knew he couldn't skip it even for his friends. His dad and Carole were coming with him as was Sebastian and Kurt was looking forward to the night and to finally introducing some of his best friends in the cast and crew to his family.

"Now, I have to really get changed," Kurt said, "and I will try to be quick."

A few hours later found Kurt on Sebastian's arm walking around a room full of people. His dad and Carole had only stayed a couple of hours before they claimed to be too tired to keep partying. Kurt had helped them get into one of the town cars that would leave them at their hotel.

"So," Sebastian said, "I think we have done a bit of talking with everyone."

Kurt nodded and leaned into his shoulder tiredly. "I know, I know…and the Times review won't even be up for a few more hours but I'm not going to sleep even if we go home."

Sebastian steered him towards a couple of chairs. "Do we have to stay here though?"

The party was at a club of all places. It had been a good choice, overall, especially since it was an open bar and except for a few instances most of the music was not show tunes.

"No," Kurt said, "and I think I've made enough of an appearance. I'll just have to say goodbye to a few people. You don't even have to come with me. How about you get our coats and meet me at the door?"

It took him about ten minutes to tear himself away from his drunk cast mates who all catcalled him as he walked away towards Sebastian who they all referred to as Kurt's dreamboat boyfriends.

"Alright," Kurt said, "let's go, and you better have a plan for distracting me."

"I do," Sebastian said, winked at him and then took his hand.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurt wasn't expecting Sebastian to step in front of their door.

"Now," Sebastian said, "there is no pressure. I want you to understand that."

Kurt stared at him, only a little surprised. "Sebastian, what? What are you talking about?"

But all Sebastian did was press a finger to Kurt's lips and then he opened their door and took Kurt's hands, leading him inside where numerous candles lit up their living room. Kurt gasped, glancing around in surprise and then he turned his face towards Sebastian again.

"Were you to burn our place of living down or trying to be romantic?"

Sebastian laughed and moved forward to kiss Kurt who returned the kiss eagerly. When Sebastian pulled back, he grabbed Kurt's hands again, pulling him further into the room and that was when Kurt noticed that rose petals were scattered around the room.

"Bas, what is all this?" Kurt asked.

"This is what we call setting the scene."

"Really, now," Kurt said, "were you trying to seduce me? I mean, that was the distraction I had in mind but I had hoped that you knew all about how way more willing I was."

Sebastian gave him a reprimanding look and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," he said, "okay, I'll be good now."

"You've killed the mood," Sebastian said and shook his head, "this is definitely not happening tonight anymore."

Kurt stared after him as he started backing away towards their bedroom, following the trail of roses and more candles which Kurt really thought were too dangerous to keep on. As he followed, he blew them out. For all his joking and his contrariness, Kurt felt nervous as he walked after Sebastian, far more than he'd felt all day. He took a deep breath before he stepped inside their bedroom.

Sebastian was down on one knee, but the ring box wasn't in his hands, and he looked up at Kurt with such fear and expectation in his eyes that Kurt just said, "Yes. You know it's yes. So, ask."

"Marry me?"

"Duh," Kurt said.

The last time he'd gotten proposed to, Kurt had felt like all control was out of his hands, and even though there was a ring hiding in one his shoes in his closet that was intended for Sebastian, it felt different somehow to have Sebastian do this within the walls of their home with no kind of expectation for Kurt to say yes and yet knowing that it wouldn't be expectation that would make Kurt of course say yes.

Kurt dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian who was still on the ground. "Where's my ring?"

Sebastian kissed him before he spoke, "as if you would have let me pick it out. Not to mention I figured you'd want it to match the one you got for me."

Kurt gaped at him. "When did you…"

"I know you," Sebastian said, "and the day you bought it you were so giddy but there was no reason and I just figured it out, really, you'd been hinting for weeks beforehand and then I thought maybe you would ask me. But you didn't. Which I realize now was probably because you've been so busy, but anyway, I took it upon myself because it doesn't matter who asks when it's what we both want. I'm ready when you are, if this engagement lasts a week, a month, or even ten years. You're what I want in any capacity. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt threw himself at Sebastian and they toppled to the ground, Sebastian letting out a huff as Kurt started to pepper his face with kisses. He felt content and happy and it seemed that this was the day when Kurt Hummel got everything he wanted, or rather when he knew that he didn't have to worry about his future because it was all looking up.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd love to know your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
